


blistering

by trailsofpaper (Sanwall)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Lingerie, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwall/pseuds/trailsofpaper
Summary: Having someone's back in battle meant keeping an eye out for them, Dick thought. Seeing the look on their face as they came by your hand made you especially attuned to them, so Dick felt he had the expert knowledge to tell something was off with Lew.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts).



Lew tended to co-opt the room that Dick had appropriated for his office in whatever town they stayed billeted. Dick found it to be nice; doing paperwork side by side in companionable silence, Dick by the desk and Lew draped over his bed with that particular sort of extravagance that only Lew seemed capable of.

This time, however, Lew seemed on edge, fidgeting restlessly with his papers and constantly shifting his body like something itched where he couldn't get at it. He had thrown off his uniform shirt, claiming humidity, but being in only his undershirt hadn’t seemed to help anything.

Dick noticed he'd been out of sorts all day, even when they marched - a hectic flush on his cheeks, and his eyes glassy even though Dick knew he had barely touched his flask.

Having someone's back in battle meant keeping an eye out for them, Dick thought. Seeing the look on their face as they came by your hand made you especially attuned to them, so Dick felt he had the expert knowledge to tell something was off with Lew.

Dick let his hands fall on the typewriter keys with a clatter and turned to Lew.

“What's the matter?” Dick said, and Lew's eyes snapped up to his.

They were still shiny, and his cheeks were still red, and Dick had half a mind to put the back of his hand on Lew’s forehead to check for a fever, the way his mother had done when he was a boy.

“Nothing,” Lew said, but immediately belied his word when he sat up, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Dick got up and kneeled before him, worry coalescing as a lump in his throat.

“Come on,” he said, trying to sound more playful than fatherly, but he suspected he failed miserably. “You can tell me.”

Lew met his gaze, his dark eyes wide. He bit his lower lip, his front teeth digging in hard enough to make the red marbled with white.

“I've been having trouble with blisters,” he said, finally.

The relief that coursed through Dick was instant and almost overwhelming. He clasped Lew's hand and smiled.

“That it? We can get some ointment for that. Come on, show me.”

Lew pulled his hand from Dick's grasp to push it through his hair, and Dick felt oddly crestfallen. He wasn't used to Lew rebuffing his affections. Lew always seemed to rejoice whenever Dick showed any kind of inclination to be tactile, even going so far as to push their legs together under the table when they were sitting with the other officers, if Dick so much as grazed his fingers against Lew’s when they played cards.

“It's not that,” Lew said, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eyes aimlessly. “I just heard... There's a trick to help prevent blisters.”

“Oh?” Dick said, a vague kind of curiosity making him settle where he was on his knees, instead of getting up.

Lew peeked at him from between his fingers, and Dick felt fondness well up, had to settle his hands on Lew's thighs to steady himself.

Lew twitched at the contact, a shudder going through his entire body. Dick didn't remove his hands, instead rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles. Lew's warmth was radiating through the coarse material of his uniform, comforting and addictive at the same time.

“It, uh,” Lew said, eyes glued to Dick's hands. “The trick is to wear stockings.”

Dick's thumbs stilled.

He lowered his gaze to look at his hands, but his eyes snagged on Lew's groin, where there was an unmistakable bulge creasing the loose material. Dick's face heated up.

“Oh,” Dick said again, his mind completely blank for once. It felt oddly freeing, the blankness, so he went on: “So it helps?”

He slid his hand up the length of Lew's thigh and cupped the warm bulge experimentally.

“Yes,” Lew said, but his voice was faint, and his eyes fluttered close, his brows knitted like he was in pain.

Dick felt something stir in him, and he leaned closer, urging Lew to look at him with a light touch to his chin.

“Can I see?” Dick asked.

Lew's mouth opened before his eyes did, and his eyes were dark as ink. Dick swallowed.

“Okay,” Lew said, and Dick rocked back a little, to allow Lew the space to open his belt and fly, tracking the movements with a hunger he didn’t think he’d felt before.

“Fuck,” Lew said, freezing with his thumbs hooked into the lining of his uniform pants. “The door.”

The shame of forgetfulness propelled Dick into immediate action. He sprung to his feet with a speed only repeated drills could have instilled in him, and pushed his entire body weight against the small wooden door, to check that it was indeed closed, and then turned the key in the lock with a hand that only trembled a little.

He leaned his forehead against the grainy wood for a moment, catching his breath and composure, before he turned back to Lew.

Lew had unlaced his boots with uncharacteristic haste, but shucked them off in different directions, as was his habit. His feet were obscured by the folds of his untucked uniform pants, and he met Dick’s eyes, his thick eyebrows defiantly raised.

Dick tried to tamp down on the swell of excitement as Lew lifted his ass from the bed to push down the pants. With the door firmly locked behind him, Dick felt secure enough to resume his previous kneeling position, the front row seat to Lew exposing his legs.

Dick had always liked Lew's legs, how they seemed soft and round to look at, but hard muscle and coarse hair to touch, and Dick’s mouth was dry with the need for getting his hands on him. The pants slid off Lew’s feet, and Dick stared.

Lew had hiked the garters up on his thighs instead of below the knee, because the stockings reached above his knees; the stockings were black, stretched grey over the expanse of Lew’s legs, except for the upper hem, reinforced to hold them up. Dick followed the black seam that bisected Lew’s right leg with his index finger, a thrill going down his spine when he reached the foot, and the reinforced toe.

“These are silk,” Dick said, raising his eyes. Lew was breathing heavily, his arms straining to hold him upright. “How on earth did you get your hands on silk stockings?”

Dick remembered the girls back in England, ready to fight tooth and nail to get their hands on nylon and rayon, nevermind silk, to wear to church on Sunday.

Lew’s mouth twitched into a lopsided grin, and he shifted, lifting one foot to push it against Dick’s fully clothed thigh.

“Didn’t you know,” he said. “I have unparalleled scrounging abilities.”

“I’ll say,” Dick said with a chuckle, breathless as Lew’s foot searched its way to press against his crotch.

Dick blinked, surprised at how eager he was by this superficial contact, shifting to push closer. His thumbs slipped into the lining of Lew’s trunks, the rest of his hands sliding beneath Lew’s undershirt.

“Can I,” Dick said, trusting Lew to get his meaning. Lew nodded, and helped Dick with lifting the undershirt off. While Lew struggled with his dog tags catching in the collar, Dick pulled down his trunks, springing Lew’s cock free.

Dick carefully slid the trunks off, the soft rustle of them scraping against the silk stockings sending another shiver down his spine, before he turned his attention back to Lew.

“I don’t understand,” Lew breathed, his attention arrested by Dick leaning in. “I don’t get why this... How it can affect me like this. All day.”

Dick’s eyes flickered to his, briefly.

“Does it matter?” he asked, and put his mouth to Lew’s cock, drawing just the tip of it between his lips as his hands settled on Lew’s thighs, his palms grazing the hem of the stockings.

Lew gave a shaky exhale and buried his fingers in the short hairs on the back of Dick’s head. He seemed to know Dick disliked it when he messed up his comb, so he let his hand stay there, never pushing, just a gentle pressure. 

The first time he’d done this, Dick had been insecure and blushing, scared of making mistakes, and grateful for every pointer Lew could give him. Now, he gave in to the experience with relish, bold enough to experiment and to take the time to enjoy the warm weight of Lew on his tongue, the taste of him at the back of his throat. None of them were especially clean – army life and scant opportunities for real showers took their toll – but the scent of Lew overpowered any odor. Dick took him deeper into his mouth, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock.

Lew lifted his leg and slung it over Dick’s shoulder, pressing his warm thigh against Dick’s ear, and Dick could feel the silk tickle the downy hair on his neck. He scraped his teeth gently against smooth skin the way he knew Lew went mad for, and Lew gave a gratifying gasp.

“Dick,” he said, almost keening as he squirmed under the attention. “Dick, I want you to… Could you… Please.”

Dick had to close his eyes and be still for a second, his pulse hammering in his ears, before he slid off Lew with a wet pop, straightening up to look him in the eye.

“Are you sure?” Dick asked, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder at the door.

By way of reply, Lew kicked the heel of his foot into Dick’s back, and Dick felt his cock twitch in an unexpected reply.

“Okay,” he said, and got to his feet to undress.

Lew rolled over to reach for the container of Vaseline that Dick had safely tucked into one spare boot by the head of his bed, and Dick got sidetracked while unbuttoning his uniform shirt by the sight of Lew reaching behind himself to work himself open with oily fingers.

Dick hadn’t been especially taken aback by falling headfirst into this thing with Lew – rather, it had felt exceedingly right to fall into bed with Lew, ever since the first time it happened – but Dick kept being surprised by the sheer lust that could well up inside him by the slightest provocation.

Lew unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, or when he threw his head back to drink from his flask, the lines of his throat bared and vulnerable. The way he sighed and rolled his eyes when something disagreeable came across his radar. The way his eyes softened when he smiled.

This was definitely more than a slight provocation, Lew working himself into such a state all by himself, almost like he couldn’t help it. Now he was lying on his side, back arched as he moved his hand leisurely, and Dick felt helpless, too. The black garter belt was such a stark contrast to the white underside of his thigh, where Lew had pulled his knee up to his chest to better be able to reach.

Lew’s eyes opened slowly, just a sliver, and the dark of them seemed to bleed out into his eyelashes in the slight light of the room.

“Aren’t you a little overdressed for the occasion?” Lew said, and there was a content, gravelly tone to his voice that made Dick smile. He finally managed to get his shirt all the way open, and from there he undressed with haste, the task made easy by habit.

Naked but for his dog tags, Dick joined Lew on the bed, gently pushing him on his back so Dick could straddle his legs on the narrow bedframe. Dick curved his back so he could kiss Lew, and he only realized how much he had craved it when their lips met, and Lew opened his mouth to let Dick’s tongue in.

Dick felt Lew tug impatiently at his dog tags, and smiled, despite himself.

“You in a hurry?” he said, lifting himself up on his arms. Lew grinned back, his lips red against the blue of his stubble.

“I’ve only waited all day,” he said. “Come on, let me turn around.”

“Can we,” Dick said, and put his hand on Lew’s shoulder. Lew blinked, one slow fan of eyelashes over his flushed cheeks, and Dick gave in to the urge to nudge the tip of his nose to Lew’s.

Lew gave a breathless laugh and shifted so he could pull up his own leg by the knee.

“Whatever you want, Dick,” Lew murmured, and Dick had to kiss him again, the only way to for him to keep going, even as he fumbled for the jar of Vaseline to slick himself up.

When Dick pushed inside Lew, every notion of discomfort and stickiness fled his mind.

“Oh,” Dick said, the syllable more a sigh than anything else. He felt his legs and arms tremble with the effort of holding himself up and still, fighting against the instinct to give in.

Lew curved his back under him, pulling him deeper as a result, and Dick had the breath pushed out of his lungs.

“I saw you looking my way all day today,” Lew breathed, and his right hand roamed across Dick’s back, pulling at his shoulder blade before splaying across his ribs like a brand. “I wanted to tell you. I couldn’t even walk straight with this goddamn hard-on.”

Dick only pressed his lips together and tried to move in a soft, rocking motion.

Lew threw his head back, exposing those vulnerable lines of his throat, and Dick wanted to bite down, but instead he clamped his hand over Lew’s in the hollow on Lew’s knee. Dick’s calluses scraped against the fine silk mesh of the stocking, and it drove him into action.

Lew received him eagerly, urging him on with the noises he made in his throat, with the nails leaving marks in Dick’s skin, with the teeth grazing Dick’s lower lip when they met in a hungry kiss.

Something shifted between them with the kiss, and supported by the cradle of Lew’s thighs, Dick managed to reach down to take Lew in hand in time with his thrusts. Dick screwed his eyes shut tight, unwilling to let go completely, but then he felt Lew touch his forehead, gently brushing a lock of hair from his face.

Dick came with a gasp. He kept moving through it, and Lew followed with a drawn-out moan, his entire body seeming to stretch with it.

Dick gave in at last, and let his trembling body slump down on top of Lew. Lew put his arm around him, hoisting him into a more comfortable position where their bodies fit together snugly, and pushed his leg out and down. The stocking slid along Dick’s bare leg, and he shivered.

“I think it affected me, too,” Dick mumbled into the sweat-damp skin of Lew’s neck. He felt Lew’s stomach jump with a quiet laugh, and Lew’s hand came back to rest at the base of Dick’s head.

“I’m definitely not going to be able to walk straight after this,” Lew said, and Dick laughed too, turning his head to mouth blindly along Lew’s jaw until he found his mouth and they were kissing again.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't use petroleum jelly-based lubricants (like Vaseline) if you use condoms.
> 
> I read somewhere that soldiers during WWI and WWII used stockings and/or pantyhose to prevent blisters, but I have been unable to verify this fact that sounds too good to be true. It is true, however, that stockings and pantyhose were in short supply during WWII because they needed all that silk to make, for instance, parachutes.
> 
> ANYWAY happy Valentine's! Thank you [semperama](http://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama) for beta-reading, I owe you a thousand kisses!


End file.
